032015ErsioRilset
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering allegedChl0r0fiend AC at 19:51 -- 07:51 GC: Hey Rilset! 07:52 AC: Hello again. How doeS your garden fare? 07:53 GC: Unfortunately, it sorta.. doesn*t. Most of my garden was in my house, so it got left behind when I was moved to base 07:54 GC: But, I helped Merrow with his garden, and that one is doing prety well, despite the mental trauma that came with making it 07:55 GC: How*s yours? 07:55 AC: YeS, I imagine working cloSely with a highblood for any lenght of time would be mentally taxing. 07:55 AC: My garden iS doing SPlendidly, than you. 07:55 GC: well it was more because of my plantepathy 07:56 GC: And that*s great! <:D 07:56 AC: Oh? HaS that dunce already managed to murder thoSe under hiS care? 07:57 GC: Nah, Merrow wasn*t the one really, it was one of the others. They decided that transplanting plants was best done by shoving them into their pockets 07:58 GC: And then eating one 07:58 GC: and vomiting on the others 07:58 GC: The ones who didn*t make it to the garden died sc*reaming 07:59 AC: I am Sorry. That muSt have been quite Painful to See firSthand. 08:01 GC: It really was, but, to change the topic, I*d be happy to drop by your garden sometime, tell you how your plants feel! 08:03 GC: I bet they*re very happy, being in the care of you <:D 08:03 AC: Hmm. I SuPPoSe hearing from my chargeS on their care could be valuable. You could meet the neweSt addition to the garden, a young tumbleweed. 08:04 GC: a tumbleweed? Aren*t those already dead? I don*t think I can talk to those 08:05 AC: ThiS one iS quite alive, and caPable of talking with anyone. It loSt itS ParentS and world to Herald, I'm afraid. 08:06 GC: oh no D:> 08:06 GC: So it was from LoBaB? Aww, poor lil guy 08:07 AC: Indeed. 08:07 AC: It iS a great tragedy Such a world waS loSt. 08:08 AC: Though there may be other SurvivorS. 08:34 GC: Well, my world is a giant jungle, but it seemed pretty dangerous 08:34 GC: And, if there are other survivors, maybe it*d be worth it to check LoBaB out again? 08:34 AC: PerhaPS. Though there iS So much haPPening, I am afraid it might have to wait. 08:37 GC: Yeah, it takes the backseat to some of the other things going on <:/ 08:42 AC: Indeed. Your SiSter haS develoPed quite the crowd of admirerS. Not that it iS any leSS than her due, but I do wiSh Some of them were a bit more Stable. 08:44 GC: You and me both 08:45 GC: Acey*s great, but I keep worrying she*s gonna bite off more than she can chew 08:46 AC: Well, I would not worry about that. She haS inherited my teeth, after all. 08:50 GC: yeah but, past the literal sense, she has some sorta complex that she needs to be the one to take all the consequences of things <:( 08:51 AC: Ah. YeS, that iS a worrieSome quality She haS. 08:53 GC: And one day, something*s gonna happen, and she*s gonna martyr herself, and I won*t be able to protect her! 08:54 AC: That cannot be allowed to haPPen. 08:55 GC: Ikr?! 08:55 AC: Who iS Ikr? 08:55 GC: I know right?! 08:55 AC: No, I do not know. That iS why I am aSking. 08:56 GC: <:| I agree with your sentiment about not letting Acenia do that 08:57 AC: Of courSe you do. I would be moSt uPSet if you did not. 09:00 GC: but what would you do about it? It*s not like we can just barge into Acenia*s room and make her stop 09:03 AC: Well, not if it waS Jack, PerhaPS. But if it were that highblood fool, I would certainly hoPe the two of uS could Pry him off her. 09:03 GC: huh? What do you mean? 09:06 AC: Merrow? I think hiS name iS. The male one with the gillS. 09:08 GC: No, I know he *is*, but I wasn*t really thinking of being matesprits with Merrow as an example of being a martyr 09:09 AC: Really? You do not deSire him aS well, do you? 09:09 GC: huh? No, I*m already in a quadrant with Mahtah 09:10 AC: Which one iS he again? 09:11 GC: She*s the daughter of Seriad 09:13 AC: Oh! Good for you! Seriad iS quite SenSible about her relationShiPS, aS I recall. None of that monogamy nonSenSe. I am Sure her daughter will feel the Same. 09:16 GC: Well, we*re both trolls, or, half trolls, so monogamy would be a little silly 09:17 GC: but, if she wanted, I guess I wouldn*t mind, since I don*t have a kismesis at the moment 09:19 AC: Bah! You do not want to truck with that nonSenSe. Take aS many mateSPriteS aS will have you! If Mahtah iS anything like her mother, I'm Sure She will juSt aSk that you Share. 09:22 GC: Well actually, I don*t really know much about what to do with my relationships, since I didnt get out much from Yggdrasil 09:24 AC: Well, there iS no ruSh. Take your time, enjoy each Partner aS they come. JuSt have fun! 09:25 GC: that seems like a good idea, thanks pap- or well, Rilset! 09:28 AC: You are moSt welcome. Now, I am afraid I muSt be going. Have fun with Mahtah! 09:28 GC: Sure, you have fun doing whatever you*re gonna do! -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased pestering allegedChl0r0fiend AC at 21:29 --